An organic EL device is a device that includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic compound layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. Holes and electrons supplied from the anode and the cathode excite the zorganic compound contained in the organic compound layer and light is emitted when the organic compound returns to its ground state.
In PTL 1, a compound A1 represented as below is used as a host material of an emission layer of a blue light-emitting device.
